


Little Fox

by EzmEmily



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Before Ned left and died, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Growing Up, Maybe sometime after Ned left, Ned is good friends of your father, Other, Stark Family, The Starks and good friends of your family, direwolves, happier times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: The Starks are old friends of your family. You are friends with all the Stark children ..... and you are very close with Robb, Ned's son and heir





	Little Fox

 

"Winterfell is not going anywhere my love, slow down"

My father called as I galloped off ahead of the party the were on the Kings Road to Winterfell that we were mere miles from. My haste was because I was too existed to once again be with my dear friends the Stark children. We were so close people would almost consider me to be one of them. But when they saw my fathers sigil and that it was displayed on my person proudly. It put a stop to that 

My father and Ned Stark were close friends and my father had fought bravely by lord Stark's side in King Roberts rebellion that ended the reign of the Targaryen's. The Stormlords now ruled the Seven Kingdoms. My father after fighting so loyally beside Ned and Robert was given a knighthood and a vast amount of land, after those honers he returned to his home in the north and to his family. But the bond with the Starks was still as strong as ever. My father would make yearly visits to Winterfell and he would always bring me with him. His only living child. My mother died after she gave birth to me, as it was so often with women. Dying in their child bed. Not seeing there sons grow into brave warriors or their daughters into beautiful women to go on to great houses. Witch was why I was so grateful to Lady Stark to being like a mother to me and all her children were the siblings I so desperately wanted 

I galloped straight though the main gates at Winterfell. Thank the Gods that the Starks knew we were coming and the fact I was flying my sigil on my cloak and on my horse's too, or I may have been stopped by some rather protective Stark men. My father galloped right up beside me was I stopped in the court yard. I was to eager to see my beloved friends again 

"Child you ride like the Stark children may have forgotten you" 

"Come on father. Forget me? I'm unforgettable" I smiled 

My father smiled and climbed off his horse and then helped me down of mine. I could ride as fast as any man. But was still a little to short to get on and off again on my own 

No sooner had our house guards finally caught up with us and spilled into the courtyard that Lord and Lady Stark came to greet us 

"How was the ride my lord" Lord Stark asked as he gave my father a manly embrace as if they were brothers 

"I don't know how you Starks cope with these summer snows of yours" My father laughed  

"It's wonderful to see you again my lord. And you" Lady Stark said as she held her hand to the side of my face in a loving gesture "You've grown" 

"Still to short to clime and dismount a horse on my own....oh sorry. Hello my Lord and Lady Stark" I said while bowing, remembering to respect our Wardens 

My father and Lord Stark rolled their eyes and laughed 

"She's just like her mother" said Lady Stark as she drew me into a warm hug 

Over her shoulder I saw two figures hiding under the walkway and behind a support beam. I thought my heart would leap out of my chest at seeing them wrapped in the wolf pelt cloaks peering at me behind the beam. My two best friends in the whole world. Robb Stark and Jon Snow 

Ned seemed to catch on that his sons were hiding near by. Looking at them as the tried but failed to hide out of sight, and then back at me 

"Go on" he smiled kindly to me seeing my eagerness to run off to them "Go off and play. But be back before dark" 

"Yes my Lord, thank you my Lord. Father, my Lady" I said in a rush with a quick bow as I ran as fast as I could to my boys 

\-----------------

I ran straight into Robb and flung myself into him, he almost fell over over his heels onto his back, but he was tall enough to take it 

"Oh Robb I missed you so much" I said as I hugged him tight 

"I've missed you too Y/N" he said hugging me tighter 

When he put me down it was Jon's turn. I jumped up and he caught me and swung me around in circles in a tight hug

"And you too Jon I missed you too" 

"Aye. I missed you too so much little Fox" 

After we got the hugs and greetings out of the way Robb finally let out

"Right since now Y/N is here last one to the Godswood is a Frey" 

Both boys took off leaving me behind still 

"Hey no fair" I laughed as I chased after them 


End file.
